


new perspective

by shadyplots



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Annie, annie wants advice, frankie as annie's gay mom, i love them and their relationship is important, jeff is just there to warn u. he doesnt do much, lesbian frankie, set like. mid s6? uhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyplots/pseuds/shadyplots
Summary: annie asks frankie for some advice.





	new perspective

The study room lights were low, and all the chairs were tucked in except one. Jeff sat comfortably on the edge of his seat, feet up on the table, phone in hand. Greendale was holding one of its lame dances tonight, and the Save Greendale committee were being entrusted to plan it. For once he was the earliest to arrive. A few quick games of candy crush weren't the ideal way to spend an hour of his evening, but it would help pass the time. 

"Jeff?" 

He twisted in his seat, to see the figure of Annie Edison standing in the door. In the golden light of the late afternoon that flooded through the windows, she looked like an angel - a few brown locks framing her flushed face, an amber glow like a halo atop her hair. Only one thing ruined the perfect illusion - the nervous look on her face, the way her fingers tapped at the binder in her arms. 

"Annie." He said finally. "What's up?"

She didn't move from the doorway like he expected, and her expression didn't change.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Frankie anywhere?" Annie said. "She's not in the Dean's office, and she's... certainly not here."

Jeff tried to think. He didn't know Frankie well enough to predict her wherabouts, but he was sure he'd seen her somewhere. 

"Oh, hey." He said, the memory resurfacing all of a sudden. "I remember. She's in the cafeteria, hanging banners for the dance, if you want to go and find her-"

"I'll go alone." Annie said, rather too quickly. Then her faced softened as she realised how cold she sounded. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude it's just... I have something to ask her."

"No, don't apologise." Jeff smiled at her, and turned back to his flashing phone. "I'm sure I can find something else to do."

* * *

 

Annie tentatively pushed open the door to the cafeteria, a smile flitting across her lips when she saw Frankie standing by the bleachers. The older woman looked lost in thought, and it felt wrong to disturb her - her expression was so peaceful. Nonetheless, Annie made her way quietly through the silent gym, stopping to admire how much it had been transformed. This looked to be the most extravagant Greendale dance yet. Of course, it was still dirt compared to pretty much every other community college, but the streamers, the glitter, the decorations... it's how Annie had imagined college parties, what she dreamed they'd be like. 

It was perfect. 

Suddenly, Frankie snapped out of her reverie, noticing Annie stood by one of the tables. She beckoned her over, and offered Annie a handful of tinsel, which shone beneath the singular light above them. 

"Are you here to help with the decorations?"

Annie wobbled her head a bit non-descriptly, and made a whining sound.

"Eeeh..."

Frankie looked inquisitively at Annie, and folded her arms against her chest. 

"Why are you here, Annie?"

Annie flushed gently, and took a couple steps closer. 

"I have- Oh god, I didn't think I'd even get this far, I-" She took a deep breath, and started again. "Frankie, I have something to ask you."

Frankie's brow furrowed, and she looked even more intrigued. 

"What is it?"

"Are you... y'know..."

"I don't know." Her voice was kind, and Annie was almost too afraid to ask, too afraid that she'd break the heart of the woman she so admired.

"Are you a lesbian?"

* * *

 

It was now Frankie's turn to be incapable of human speech. 

"Uh..." She began, stumbling over her words a little, breath catching in her throat. Then, as she regained her composure, she asked the question Annie had been expecting. "Are you doing this for the poll, Annie? Did Jeff send you?" Annie could hear the upset in Frankie's voice, her pitch rising as she faltered for an answer. She didn't know what would convince her otherwise. 

"No!" Annie blurted. "I'm not doing this for Jeff! I wouldn't even tell him if you were!"

"Then- then why are you doing this?" Frankie's cheeks were reddened, and her eyes were bright and glossy. 

"Well, I..." Annie steeled herself, and forced the words out. "I think I am too." A few tears fell onto the floor, and her eyes appeared to grow larger, sadder. "Everyone was talking about you, and I- I- I thought you might be able to help me..." She began to wail, and Frankie took Annie into her arms, drawing her closer into a hug. She didn't really know what to say, but the idea that it was a joke seemed less convincing by the second. She wanted to cry, but it didn't feel like the time. Not when Annie needed someone so desperately to be strong for her.

They stood there for a while, in silence except for Annie's occasional sobs, Frankie rubbing Annie's back to comfort her. The hall was still empty except for the two of them - the dance wasn't due to start for another hour, so none of the study group had arrived yet. 

"Annie." Frankie finally said, once Annie had released her grip on her waist and taken a seat on the bleachers. "Am I the first person you've told?"

"Yes!" Annie whispered, tearfully, emotions still heightened.

"I'm very honored that you trust me. Because of this, I would like to share something with you." She cleared her throat, and proceeded calmly. "I'm a lesbian, Annie. You're the third person I've told."

Annie's face softened with relief, and a few tears pooled in her eyes. 

"Thank you for telling me."

* * *

 

Once both of them had calmed down, Annie accepted the bundle of tinsel and began to string it up around the gymnasium. Her and Frankie fell into an easy conversation, and she felt impressed by how knowledgeable the older woman appeared to be. 

"Frankie, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Annie asked, stringing up some fairy lights on the top of the Shirley's Sandwiches booth. This was something she'd thought about a lot, whether she'd ever feel comfortable enough to date a girl - she felt excited to have this new source of information.

"I've dated one girl." Frankie said slowly, brushing her fringe from her face. "I'm _dating_ one girl."

"Ooh!" Annie squealed slightly, always a gossip. She leaned down from the stepladder, and met Frankie's eyes. "What's her name? What's she like? Do I know her?"

"She's not out to anyone, Annie. I promised not to tell anyone, and I always keep my promises. I'm sure you'll find out in time, but for now, I have to keep her secret. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Annie's face fell slightly, but she quickly came up with a followup question. "So like, what's your type?" Frankie smiled at this question.

"Well, I never really considered that I had a type, but I guess... I like people who are passionate. People who care about things." 

Annie's eyes sparkled, and she shook her head vigorously. "That's so cute!" She paused, and her tone became more thoughtful. 

"Thank you for trusting me, Frankie."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually LOVE annie and frankie's friendship and i read some really interesting headcanons about frankie encouraging annie to come out n embrace her wlw identity? so anyway it made me happy so. that's what this fic was.


End file.
